


Håper du har plass

by zungenbrecher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, cowt9, la citazione ai mondi paralleli era assolutamente voluta, macchine distrutte e relazioni da rifare, missione 1 prompt scontro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Tutto era cominciato con uno stupido incidente su una strada di campagna di ritorno verso casa, uno scontro con un veicolo contromano che aveva perso il controllo nella notte più nera di un dicembre norvegese.Del momento esatto non ricorda poi molto se non i fari che si avvicinano a velocità crescente, il rumore di una sterzata e l’urto contro la portiera lato guidatore. Poi solo lo scoppio degli airbag e successivamente imprecazioni.Forse era stato il ghiaccio che aveva ricoperto l’asfalto o gli pneumatici con troppa poca aderenza, forse un colpo di sonno dell’altro autista, forse era stata solo disattenzione da parte loro che, nel caldo di un abitacolo quasi claustrofobico, cantavano stupide canzoni pop muovendo anche le spalle a tempo.Forse erano state tutte queste cose insieme, continua a ripetere loro la polizia, e continua a chiedere loro quanto ricordano.Non molto, a dire la verità.Una sfortunata concatenazione di eventi che li aveva portati a distruggere una macchina quasi nuova e da lì, senza soluzione di continuità, a mandare a puttane un po’ tutto il resto.





	Håper du har plass

In un universo parallelo, quello in cui le tende sono gialle e lui non indossa una felpa blu ma una grigia, tutto quello non sta accadendo.

O forse sta accadendo, solo in modo diverso, forse un po’ più in là, forse in un’altra strada, forse in un altro paese.

O forse sta accadendo allo stesso identico modo e lui ha solo le scarpe di un altro colore, i capelli più corti o le mani più fredde. 

Non lo sa e non lo può sapere, può solo immaginare, e nonostante con quello sia fin troppo bravo non se la sente di avventurarsi poi troppo lontano, la sua mentre estremamente sobria che gli rende ben chiaro quanto e quando si allontana dal porto, e la paura che torna come acqua alla gola.

Che cazzata aver paura dell’acqua, lui che è figlio di un marinaio, che cazzata aver paura di annegare quando ha nuotato tutta la vita.

Spotify continua, lento ed implacabile, a mandare avanti canzoni, senza pubblicità, come promesso dall'account premium che paga troppo per i suoi gusti.

Ogni nota con brutale chiarezza batte lì dove il dente duole.

_ «Jeg håper du har plass, jeg håper du har plass _ ,  _ jeg kommer helt alene og ikke med noe lass» _

La voce di Cezinando è quasi una litania, gli entra nelle orecchie e riporta alla mente il loro primo incontro alla festa di capodanno di Mikkel ormai anni prima, in un paese ed una vita che stenta a riconoscere -- la Danimarca non ha mai saputo davvero di casa nonostante, per anni, abbia passato lì fin troppo tempo con fin troppe persone che non riconosce più. 

Di Mikkel non ha che ricordi scomposti e fuori fuoco, foto di falò di San Giovanni archiviate sul cloud, e il fastidio che gli procura ancora alla vista quell’antiestetica barbetta scura che gli sporcava il mento e non raggiungeva mai una consistenza decente.

Mai abbastanza folta per essere qualcosa di diverso da peluria, mai abbastanza rada da poterlo obbligare a tirarla tutta via.

Lukas stava uscendo da qualcosa che l’altro sembrava capire, non aveva parlato poi troppo e si era limitato a brindare con un bicchiere di coca-cola contro un altro bicchiere di plastica pieno di non sa bene cos’altro.

«Skål!» aveva praticamente ghignato Matthias, i denti come un flash candido nell’oscurità della notte, en pendant con la neve che chiazzava il giardino tenuto male in cui stavano aspettando la mezzanotte.

«Skål.» aveva risposto Lukas, con molto meno entusiasmo, mentre la sua testa cercava di ricordare cosa stesse facendo esattamente nello stesso momento appena dodici mesi prima.

Il vuoto. 

Nel silenzio confortevole di chi non ha niente da dirsi ed accetta di buon grado la situazione, avevano passato i primi minuti del nuovo anno con la schiena contro il muro di mattoni scuri ad osservare dei fuochi d’artificio troppo brillanti e troppo luminosi per entrambi. 

Quando erano rientrati, le mani gelate ed il viso che brucia a contatto col calore interno, era stata Matthias stesso a mettere quella canzone facendo borbottare più di qualche persona.

C’era stato un momento in cui l’atmosfera sembrava essersi allentata, aver cambiato forma, e nonostante Ibbe avesse tentato di protestare, lui lo aveva zittito col suo solito sorriso ed un «Io vi apro il mio cuore con una canzone che parla di me e voi mi trattate così? ».

A quella festa di capodanno erano ancora, l'uno per l'altro, egregi signori Nessuno.

Matthias era solo l’ennesima persona che gli orbitava intorno, attirato da chissà che forza gravitazionale, nella speranza di trovare un modo per oltrepassare una barriera che lui stesso aveva eretto un bicchiere alla volta.

Osserva il gettone che tiene sul comodino, un semplice tondino di plastica con un numeretto scritto sopra, e si chiede quando ha cominciato a pensare che fallire anche in quello sarebbe stata una buona idea.

Non sarebbe la prima volta, sarebbe una normale ricaduta in un percorso di alti e bassi, la sua terapista glielo ripeteva spesso e glielo ripetevano i ragazzi della comunità.

_ «Da una dipendenza non si guarisce mai del tutto.» _ gli aveva confidato un tale Henrik, in gran segreto, la barba bianca curata e folta, la testa quasi calva, seduto su una sediolina di plastica proprio accanto alla sua in quella saletta che vorrebbe essere accogliente ma è solo triste della tristezza delle cose che vogliono essere allegre.

Si passa una mano sugli occhi mentre sente farsi sempre più pressante il bisogno di alzarsi, uscire, scendere al supermercato fosse anche in pigiama.

O forse avventurarsi fino al vinmonopolet più vicino e comprare la birra più forte che hanno, berne sei lattine tutte d’un fiato ancora in piedi davanti alla porta di casa, e lasciarsi stordire dall’effetto che fa l’alcol a chi non c’è (più) abituato.

Se lo volesse davvero sarebbe facilissimo farlo.

Ancora, però, non si alza.

_ «Neanche un sorso, neanche più un sorso.» _  Aveva promesso prima a se stesso, ormai anni prima, e poi a Matthias appena venti mesi fa. C’era ricaduto in un momento di debolezza, non voleva davvero, aveva deciso di sua sponte di farsi aiutare dopo aver visto sul viso dell’altro quell’espressione che non gli piace, in mano la bottiglia trovata nascosta neanche ricorda dove.

«Sembri cretino quando fai quella faccia.» gli aveva detto, Matthias non si era scomposto né aveva cambiato espressione — forse aveva un po’ aggrottato le sopracciglia, sì, ma nessun cambiamento significativo.

«Non farmela fare allora.» era stata la risposta dell’altro, ed era semplicemente uscito dalla stanza portandosi via la bottiglia.

Probabilmente l’aveva svuotata nel cesso, non lo sa perché è uscito fuori a fumare e c’è rimasto finché non ha sentito le dita troppo intirizzite dal freddo. 

Mathias sembrava impossibilitato a mostrare concretamente quel che provava, non l’ha mai visto davvero incazzato o divertito, che si trattasse di controllare ogni cazzo di credenza in casa loro alla ricerca di qualche liquido proibito o che si trattasse, semplicemente, di aborrire i suoi gusti musicali.

È un pensiero facile, forse un po’ infantile, ma probabilmente qualche universo più in là lui non è solo in quel letto e Matthias - Matthias che ride sempre, Matthias che non si stacca un attimo - è lì con lui per rendergli la vita impossibile. E lui può permettersi un bicchiere di vino per cancellarsi dalla bocca tutto il saporaccio che lasciano le delusioni ed i sogni che marciscono nei cassetti.

Si rigira nel letto, tira con sé le lenzuola che sono ormai solo un ammasso stropicciato che fa il paio con i suoi pensieri.

Tutto era cominciato con uno stupido incidente su una strada di campagna di ritorno verso casa, uno scontro con un veicolo contromano che aveva perso il controllo nella notte più nera di un dicembre norvegese.

Del momento esatto non ricorda poi molto se non i fari che si avvicinano a velocità crescente, il rumore di una sterzata e l’urto contro la portiera lato guidatore. Poi solo lo scoppio degli airbag e successivamente imprecazioni.

Forse era stato il ghiaccio che aveva ricoperto l’asfalto o gli pneumatici con troppa poca aderenza, forse un colpo di sonno dell’altro autista, forse era stata solo disattenzione da parte loro che, nel caldo di un abitacolo quasi claustrofobico, cantavano stupide canzoni pop muovendo anche le spalle a tempo.

Forse erano state tutte queste cose insieme, continua a ripetere loro la polizia, e continua a chiedere loro quanto ricordano.

Non molto, a dire la verità.

Una sfortunata concatenazione di eventi che li aveva portati a distruggere una macchina quasi nuova e da lì, senza soluzione di continuità, a mandare a puttane un po’ tutto il resto.

Ma questo la polizia certo non doveva saperlo, non avrebbe avuto senso scriverlo sul verbale.

Così come non aveva avuto senso rimproverare l’altro per l’incidente, per la macchina che sbanda e per l’urto. 

Non ha senso dare la colpa solo a lui, non avevano avuto senso le parole che gli aveva praticamente urlato contro usciti fuori dalla macchina mentre, seduti nella volante della polizia, aspettavano un carroattrezzi che non sembrava voler arrivare.

«Avete qualcuno che possa passarvi a riprendere?» aveva chiesto un poliziotto che somigliava pericolosamente a Jan Vidar, il suo compagno di classe delle medie che gli aveva rotto il naso con una pallina da tennis lanciata troppo forte è decisamente nella direzione sbagliata.

« Puoi chiamare tuo fratello? » era stato la domanda mormorata da Matthias, lui si era limitato ad annuire. Non vuole chiamare Berra, glielo sente nella voce, e onestamente non può biasimarlo.

Non è facile avere a che fare con lui, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi, il loro astio che torna man mano a galla nonostante tutti i tentativi.

Suo fratello aveva impiegato venti minuti per raggiungerli, gli infermieri hanno appena finito di sistemare Matthias ed una ragazza dal tocco troppo gentile gli aveva provvisoriamente steccato il braccio.

«Dovete in ogni caso andare in ospedale. Potete portare i referti in stazione quando preferite.» aveva raccomandato, due teste avevano annuito in sincro.

Stefan s’era limitato a fissare con apatico distacco la macchina ridotta ad una lattina accartocciata, una fiancata ormai andata, l’airbag esploso. Aveva calciato uno pneumatico con la punta degli scarponi con la stessa delicatezza con cui la mamma poggiava la mano sulla loro fronte per controllare la temperatura.

«Non stavi guidando tu, vero?» gli aveva chiesto, Lukas aveva solo scosso la testa, suo fratello abbassato lo sguardo. «Non sapevo potesse guidare di nuovo...» aveva concluso e, per un secondo appena, Lukas lo aveva odiato.

Non l’ha mai detto a Matthias, probabilmente non lo farà mai. Il viaggio in macchina era stato solo un triste prologo di un supplizio ben più lungo.

Alla fine non c’aveva rimesso solo il braccio di Lukas, fratturato in tre punti, o Matthias che se l’era cavata con un paio di punti sotto allo zigomo destro, una spalla un po’ ammaccata ed il suo ridere della toppa bianca che portava in faccia.

C’aveva rimesso un po’ tutto il resto e lo sa, sa che poteva andare peggio, ma non ha comunque il coraggio di dirsi, se non felice, almeno fortunato.

Era tutto cominciato da quell’incidente e ancora non s’era concluso.   
«Oh, fang meg når jeg faller eller mister meg selv og siste flammen eller gnisten…» si ritrova a mormorare insieme alla canzone.

_ Sorreggimi quando cado, quando perdo l'ultimo fuoco, l'ultima scintilla, o me stesso. _

Che stupida canzone sentimentale.

La mano si allunga a spegnere la musica perché a tutto c'è un limite, le mani che gli coprono la faccia alla ricerca di un po' di pace, del buio necessario a pensare.

Maggio e le sue lunghe giornate sanno essere spietati e la luce delle cinque del mattino gli ferisce gli occhi come solo dopo la peggior sbronza.

Si alza dal letto con più fatica del necessario, il calendario che gli ricorda che deve vedere suo fratello prima di iniziare a lavorare e il telefono che, muto solo per pochi secondi, ora trilla di una sveglia inutile.

  
  
  


Stefan vive in Islanda ormai da anni e si chiede quanto il loro rapporto sarebbe stato diverso se solo avesse deciso di seguire sua madre in quella folle impresa. Aveva avuto un posto all'università di Reykjavik, ben pagato e abbastanza lontano dalla vita che voleva assolutamente abbandonare lì in Norvegia, un vero affare in quanto a tempi e guadagno, una decisione presa con più velocità di quanto si sarebbe lei stessa aspettata. Partendo si era portata via quel fagottino dai capelli tanto biondi da sembrare quasi bianchi: Stefan aveva dieci anni e l’aveva presa bene, forse troppo, e lui l’aveva presa bene di rimando. Aveva insistito parecchio sua madre affinché li raggiungesse anche lui, ché poteva tranquillamente studiare economia anche a Reykjavik, forse l’avrebbe studiata anche meglio, ma Lukas aveva declinato l’invito così tante volte da risultare quasi maleducato.

«Torno a Bergen con mio padre, studio lì.» era stata la sentenza capitale, e sua madre, nonostante ora sia a conoscenza di una buona fetta della verità, continua a pensare che i suoi problemi siano iniziati in quel preciso istante, con quelle precise parole.

In realtà è tutto molto più vecchio e lei era solo molto cieca, è una verità non detta, al contrario di Stefan che sembra vedere tutto senza che venga mai colto ad osservare davvero.

I loro otto anni di differenza non erano mai stati davvero un peso, Stefan aveva sempre avuto una maturità ed una compostezza che aveva prima sorpreso e poi preoccupato la sua famiglia -- mai un pianto, mai un urlo, un bambino così calmo da sembrare quasi finto. Sono ancora in parte preoccupati, ché pian piano è diventato un ragazzo fin troppo tranquillo, anche se non lo ammetteranno con facilità. Il fatto che lui e suo fratello si somiglino tanto rende i loro timori un po’ più vividi, un po’ più difficili da non ascoltare..

Stefan, però, ha la testa sulle spalle e, soprattutto, una voglia di vita che non ci si aspetta da chi ha vissuto nel nulla per la maggior parte della sua vita. Quando tornava a Bergen da Reykjavik diceva sempre di trovare quasi straniante la quantità di persone incontrate nelle strade, nei supermercati dove quasi piangeva perché la frutta è così conveniente ed ha quasi un colore.

«In Islanda non ci sono alberi.» ripete spesso, nei momenti di silenzio durante i viaggi in macchina, quando la radio non prende o si ostina a passare sempre le stesse cinque vecchie canzoni e loro la spengono, aspettando che fuori dal finestrino arrivi qualcosa di interessante di cui parlare.

«E questo significa che non mi sono mai potuto rompere un braccio cadendo da un albero. Ho perso un tassello fondamentale della mia crescita, ecco perché sono rimasto così basso.»

«Non ti è bastato cadere dalla finestra quando avevi tre anni? E non sei basso, sono quelli alti due metri con cui giri che ti fanno sentire basso.» Stefan si stringe spesso nelle spalle, assottiglia lo sguardo mentre tiene gli occhi fissi sulla strada. È un punto dolente quelli di essere l’unico della famiglia a non superare i centottanta centimetri, il nonno che ipotizza possa essere colpa di quell’unico antenato di qualche parte dell’Europa meridionale che aveva iniziato a far girare quel gene basso nel DNA di tutta la famiglia.

Lukas è il primo a storcere il naso quando lo raccontano e il primo a riderne quando ci ripensa e lui non è presente.

«Ti ricordo che non è stato un gran volo: vivevamo al piano terra.» se la ricorda ancora la scena, Stefan che gioca con delle stupide macchinine seduto sul davanzale della persiana aperta, una delle macchine che vola giù e con lei, nel disperato tentativo di salvarla, vola giù anche Stefan. Carpiato doppio avvitamente e finale esplosivo a ottanta all’ora verso l’ospedale.

«Hai avuto un bernoccolo assurdo per un mese. Eri bruttissimo con sta fronte mezza deforme e i capelli tagliati da un barbiere cieco.»

«E tu eri un troll di montagna.»

«Si chiama adolescenza, Stefan, so che sei troppo piccolo per capirlo ma succede di avere l’acne. a quell’età.»

«Ma tu non avevi più una faccia a quell’età.»

«Se continui con questa storia non l’avrai più neanche tu.» 

Quelle conversazioni, leggere e forse tutte uguali, sono state per anni le uniche note di colore in una serie di mesi noiosi, di conversazioni altrettanto vuote ma con persone che non gli interessavano davvero. Stefan aveva capito che non era obbligatorio dirsi qualcosa, che l’importante era semplicemente parlare, e così faceva come quei genitori che raccontano sempre la stessa storia ai propri figli.

Un giorno capirà il loro rapporto, ma non è certo quello il giorno.

Stefan è seduto davanti a lui, ora, e stranamente la Coffee House di Olav Kyrres gate non si è ancora riempita di quei pochi studenti che hanno abbastanza soldi e voglia di prendere lì il caffè anziché al Narvesen più vicino o al Kvarteret un po’ più su, in cima alla salita.

Per una volta il discorso non verte sul rompersi il braccio cadendo da un albero inesistente in Islanda, quanto più su una ragazza di Taiwan conosciuta in università con cui è uscito più di un paio di volte e che sente, stranamente, di voler continuare a frequentare.

«Non mi è mai importato abbastanza delle persone per riuscire ad interessarmene da quel punto di vista.» ammette, con la stessa tranquillità con cui ammetterebbe di aver finito lui il pålegg per la colazione «Quindi ora non so che cazzo fare. A parte continuare a dare sfogo ai bassi istinti, cosa che va più che bene a entrambi.»

«Non sparire per un mese intero in un altro paese potrebbe essere un inizio.» prende un sorso di caffè e si accorge di averlo zuccherato troppo. Pazienza, si dice, laverà via quel saporaccio col caffè che prenderà immediatamente dopo, lontano dagli occhi di suo fratello in cui legge un “Morirai giovane e d’infarto” che gli fa alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Non so se voglio prendere consigli da uno che non sa tenersi una relazione per più di sei mesi.»

«È comunque più esperienza di chi non si è mai tenuto neanche il pesce rosso per sei mesi.»

«I pesci sono animali stupidi: se non puoi comunicare i tuoi bisogni io come dovrei capire quando devi mangiare?»

Lukas sorride, gli occhi che si perdono per un attimo a cercare nel bancone dei dolci qualcosa che possa risultargli appetibile, per poi tornare a suo fratello che sembra molto arrabbiato col suo caffelatte.

«L’hai letteralmente ucciso tenendolo fuori dall’acqua, Stefan. Non era stupido lui, eri tu un serial killer.»

« Il mio era un esperimento, volevo vedere quanto riusciva a resistere senza stare nella boccia. E questo non cambia il fatto che siano animali stupidi.» 

Alza le mani, non ha letteralmente carte che possa giocare a favore di quei cosi viscidi, dagli occhietti sempre un po’ troppo vacui, di cui apprezza solo l’essere abbastanza facili da rendere cibo commestibile -- non ha grandi doti culinarie, questo l’ha scoperto presto, ed ha sempre trovato nelle fiskekaker e nei tranci di merluzzo congelati una valida alternativa ad una fetta di pane, burro e prosciutto.

Aveva trovato altri modi per distruggersi che non fossero direttamente legati al mangiare di merda, lui sì che era, e tutt’ora è, un maestro del volersi bene!

«Posso almeno sapere il nome della ragazza di Taiwan?»

«Io speravo avessi dimenticato il discorso iniziale.»

«Sono più sobrio che mai, ricordo qualsiasi cosa.» 

«Ti ricordi le cinquemila corone che mi devi?»

«No ma, ti assicuro, se esistessero me le ricorderei.»

Stefan non sembra molto contento della sua risposta, alza gli occhi al cielo nello stesso modo in cui li alza sua madre ogni volta che acconsente a quelle videochiamate che sono più un supplizio che una gioia. Lo vede trafficare con il telefono, il dito che scorre qualcosa che l’altro osserva con una certa cura e calma, con meticolosa attenzione, prima di girare verso di lui lo schermo del cellulare.

« Lei è Yang Leng. » un sorriso ampio e due occhi scuri a mandorla lo osservano dai pixel dell’iPhone di Stefan. È lì sotto al cielo basso d’Islanda con le mani nelle tasche del giaccone verde e un cappello bianco in testa, ripresa in un momento di disattenzione nonostante i denti scoperti alla fotocamera. Lukas può vedere il perché dell’improvvisa insicurezza di suo fratello.

«E lei esce con te?» chiede, indicando lo schermo con espressione sorpresa e poco fiduciosa, suo fratello gli alza il dito medio senza farsi particolare problemi.

«Con parecchio gusto, oserei dire.»

«È perché ancora non ti conosce. » sentenzia, e Stefan alza anche l’altro medio per regalargli l’esperienza completa e non solo un trailer.

«Domani mi accompagneresti a riprendere la macchina? Non mi fido ancora ad andare da solo.»

L’altro annuisce, colto forse un po’ alla sprovvista, e Lukas sa che forse dovrebbe dare almeno un po’ di più delle poche spiegazioni smozzicate che è stato in grado di fornire fino ad ora, dinamiche che ancora lui fa fatica a comprendere nonostante abbia avuto qualche mese per digerirle.  

«Io ti accompagno senza problemi, però a me Matthias aveva detto che sareste andati insieme.»

«Da quanto tu e Matthias vi parlate?»

«Da quando ha passato gli ultimi mesi a giurarmi che non era sua intenzione farvi schiantare con la macchina e che era sotto controllo in quel momento. Ho messenger intasato di suoi messaggi. Poco simpatico, davvero poco simpatico.» 

«Non ci ha fatto schiantare con la macchina, è stato un incidente. Incidente inteso come: scontro tra macchine, non so se ricordi ancora il norvegese.» 

«Meno ironia, Lukas, c’è la tua macchina in gioco.»

Sorride, scuotendo la testa, e si chiede se ora deve dar ragione alla logica o solo buttarsi a capofitto in quella cazzata che sta per fare.

In un universo parallelo, quello in cui i tavoli non sono di legno e lui non indossa una una maglietta grigia ma una bianca, forse tutto quel che è successo non sta accadendo.

O forse è accaduto, solo in modo diverso, forse un po’ più in là, forse in un’altra strada, forse in un altro paese o con un’altra macchina.

O forse è accaduto nello stesso identico modo e lui ha solo le scarpe di un altro colore, i capelli più corti o le mani più fredde.

Si chiede se anche in quell’universo parallelo ha suo fratello e si dice che la risposta forse non la vuole sapere. 


End file.
